


Canary Cry

by FlyingWrites



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow (Comics), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-13
Updated: 2017-03-13
Packaged: 2018-10-04 08:30:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10272455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyingWrites/pseuds/FlyingWrites
Summary: Two of them didn't return from the island; they both in different ways.





	

You live in a strange universe.

You remember, from somewhere else, it's supposed to be different.

Shado dies. Sara lives. Slade goes crazy.

It didn't happen here. It's different, here.

Shado and you kept being friends, after you both got out of Purgatory.  
She even visited you.

You didn't make it to the States. You never returned home. You were close, but it didn't work.  
But visits between China and Europe (and you're too paranoid to say where, and about to change it, anyway. Because it's what you do. You keep moving. Always keep moving. You're the arrow. Arrows aren't meant to stay in one place.) are doable. It's just a few continents apart, after all. You've bridged bigger distances before. You've come through whole the world of pain, too. You can do something like a few continents apart.

Slade, you keep emailing. Time to time, when he's got time. He's an accountant for a firm, somewhere in Paraguay, these days. He can't decide if a shit country or a shit job but he's happy, he's got enough privacy and the government doesn't bother him either, as they're rather welcoming of people.

(Yet a different place, he couldn't come back to the States, either.  
Not with that Paraguayan citizenship, being a former American.  
... Wait, but you don't remember that universe, either.)

Sara is the reason you haven't come back to the States.  
Sara hurts the most of them all.  
Sara is the time that went on and rained ice on you every time it did.

Some times, you hear her singing in the rain.  
Some times, Canary cries -

Stop leaving me those flowers  
On every cemetery you visit,  
With a note 'For Sara'.

I am not there.  
I did not die.

Live, Ollie Queen.  
I never left.


End file.
